Only Exception
by Seven secrets
Summary: How did I get to this point? How did I get so far of the track line of my life that I don't understand any of the things that are going on around me? That I don't remember his face? Any of their faces?
1. Chapter 1

How did I get to this point? How did I get so far of the track line of my life that I don't understand any of the things that are going on around me? That I don't remember his face? Any of their faces?

I could see the dark onyx ink sliding down the walls, feel the walls coming closer towards me, so close, I could hear the sounds the whispers of secret words, the cry's and laughs, the emotion, it was like it was burning me from the inside.

I could feel it rising up around me, the ink that is, I could feel it all pooling around me, it was like I couldn't breath as the words kept banging in my head, cutting me with their voices and secrets.

I couldn't move though, it was like invisible bonds had strapped me into the floor, I tried shouting, screaming but no words could come out, not my words anyway, these words in different voices, mixed with different emotions didn't belong to me.

I could hear another sound barking through the speakers of my brain, it was laughing at me, taunting me, it felt so familiar but I didn't remember it, I didn't remember it, and it burnt me more, it burnt and drowned me into the ink.

I could feel cold metal floor boards under my feet but I couldn't see anything as the ink rose higher.

The walls kept closing in on me, reaching closer, so close, I moved down towards the ground, my eyes tightly shut as I tried pulling at the bonds that kept me down, but the more I pulled the tighter they got, unmoving, never loosening, I wanted to scream I wanted to scream so badly, but nothing would happen, no sound would leave my body as the ink poured onto my tongue, it tasted foul, choking me.

I felt whatever was holding me move further up my legs, chilling them with its icy touch before, tugging them down so I landed hard and flat on my back.

It crawled up my arms, stinging whatever was in it's reach, I couldn't breath or move, but I could still hear the voices, the noises and screams, I could feel it too, the foul taste of burning, the cold metal chilling my back, the thick ink, and whispered secrets.

I felt my eyes open without my permission as it smeared over my eyes covering everything in it's reach, I watched as the onyx blurred and burned my vision, the banging and whispers still screaming for my attention.

I could hear them so clearly, but I didn't remember them, or how I got here, only small things seeped through to my mind as I was engulfed into the blackness.


	2. The Great Slushie

_**Life can seem ungrateful, and not always kind.  
Life can pull at your heartstrings, and play with your mind.**_

_**~The poet of Ignorance (Author Unknown) ~**_

Dreams, they're what keep us alive they are what keeps us getting up out of bed in the mornings, they are the fuel that keeps us motivated, keep us moving because without dreams, without hopes and goals what do we have to keep fighting for? What is it that gives us the energy to keep going even when life seems to want us to stop?

* * *

Rachel walked into school, scanning the halls for her usual group of friends, only to find them huddled together in a small cluster beside the lockers, Tina and Mike held hands and nodded as Mercedes gossiped about the latest love triangle to immerge in William McKinley High.

She felt a small smile tug at her lips, it was refreshing having friends now, a group of people she could talk to when everything else in her life seemed to become increasingly lonely, granted none of them shared her emotional drive or ambition to become the best nor did any of them understand her pathological need to be liked, but it was better than nothing; she strode towards them with a bright smile spread across her face.

"Morning guys," she chirped, only to be met with a hesitant smile from Tina and a nod from Mike, Mercedes gave her a small smile and the group fell into an awkward silence, "so...what are we all doing this weekend? I thought that maybe the glee club could go to that new water park? I know it's last minute and all but we are only in high school once and it's not like any of us are really failing any of our classes so I thought why not right?" she smiled

They glanced uneasily between each other before Tina who had been silently nominated spoke up, "Actually Rachel as fun as that all seems...Mike and I are going on a date this weekend and Mercedes has to study for a history test...but thanks anyways." She said smiling slightly before grabbing her boyfriends hand and pulling him away from the scene.

Mercedes lingered for a moment before hurrying off after them, _'they probably need to focus on their relationship anyway...plus it's not exactly a secret that history isn't Mercedes best subject...'_ Rachel thought to herself while turning down the hall towards her locker, and if all that was true why couldn't she shake the wounded feeling that was quickly spreading? Or the ever present loneliness that surrounded her?

She mused on these thoughts as she neared her locker and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the stampede of Jocks that moved down the hall in her direction each of them had a slushie in their hands and aimed it at their nearest target, she saw one boy who looked oddly familiar look straight at her, he wasn't in the line of slushie carrying Jocks, he seemed have materialised right in front of her and something in his eyes told her she shouldn't be there right now.

But his look was so cryptic she didn't know what on earth he wanted her to do, and it was difficult to concentrate when he looked so stunning, he had the most silver eyes she had ever seen, in fact she had never seen silver eyes before in her life and she found herself moving closer towards him but he shook his head at her, his eyes bored into her's and though a part of her knew she should leave, turn right around she found herself gravitating to him.

Rachel gasped as the cold slushie hit her square in the face the red cheery flavour ran down her head from her hair and onto the floor with an unceremonious flop, she looked up wiping the substance from her eyes but the boy was gone and she was surrounded by a laughing group of teens, she barely managed to keep her cool before she ran into the girls bathrooms, her fists clenched at her sides as her brain pounded against her skull, she could still hear the laughter perhaps it was in her head but the fact was she could still hear it, and she didn't understand it, she didn't understand why they chose to pick on her, she didn't understand why they decided she wasn't worth their effort.

She had deluded herself into thinking it was merely jealously, that they were so jealous of her unreachable talent that they thought that the only way was to try and squash her dreams, she had pondered the idea that they just didn't understand her that maybe it was all a miss understanding and that if they knew her better things would be different.

Yet despite all her effort despite all her smiles and forgiving nature to every flavour of slushie they had hurled her way, they still tormented her, they still victimised her into feeling as though she was nothing more than an insect on the windshield of their high school experience.

And she wanted to give up trying, she probably had long ago but her pride was too stubborn to realise it.

She leaned over to basin and panted quietly trying to get her thoughts straight and get back into her usual routine procedure of cleaning herself up and picking up the pieces of her shattered self esteem, but even moving her hand slowly towards the tap to splash cold water onto her face was more effort than it was worth.

Her face was still slightly flushed with red dye number 7 but eventually after 17 half hearted minutes worth of effort she managed to get rid of as much of the slushie as she could and unlike her usual self she didn't get up and walk out with her head held high, she just stood there with her head buried and tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"What's the point in trying anymore..." she muttered to herself her hands gripped the counter of the sink, they were the only things keeping her from falling onto the filthy floor in defeat, she was Rachel Berry and here she was admitting defeat, admitting that her heart had been broken too many times to be mended.

Blood continued to pound against her skull and was eventually met with the loud blast of ringing that filled her ears and the sound of feet hammering past the door, all of it so loud that she could hardly ignore it.

She took a shaky breath before, straightening herself out, her hair was still a mess and her clothes still had red stains around her sleeves and the areas where her hair had dripped the slushie onto her shirt, but self preservation was the last thing on her mind at the moment.

All she really wanted to do was runaway from here, get out as quickly as she could because suddenly it was as though her lungs could no longer take in oxygen, and as though her heart was about to burst out of her chest and even though a part of her was tempted to stay there alone, and see how things turned out another part of her the part with hopes and dreams was far more tempted to get out of the school and escape their torments for yet another day.

Her feet moved quicker then she expected and her vision fogged up with unshed tears kept her unaware of the figure in front of her and caused her to collide with a very annoyed -and eager to take out her annoyance on Rachel- cheerio, who sneered down at her, "Watch it Treasure Trail some of us are kind enough not to want to visually assault every person who comes in sight with us." She spat.

Rachel stared up at the girl, her name escaped her, it was most likely due to the fact that at this point in time all cheerio's looked the same to her, they were like bobble headed Barbie dolls, none of them had any sense of individuality, they were all merely name less faces that were ever present in both her nightmares and her dreams, because in her dreams she was one of them, she was one of the pretty girls who never had anyone laugh at her or call her names, who had never had a slushie thrown in her face, she never had to worry about anything because of her whorped vision of the world.

The girl who patience was wearing very thin, decided to kick things up a notch, she advanced on Rachel her eyes darkening with a need to heap humiliation upon the future broad way star, "I don't like you stubbles, in fact nobody likes you, not even your stupid social inept little rejects you hang around with...do you honestly believe that any of them would even be talking to you if it wasn't for the fact that you're the one always talking at them?"

Rachel had to think about this even though the question was meant to be more of a statement, it was true, she always had to be the one to call them, she was always the one to bring up ideas of where they should go on the weekend all of which they reluctantly agreed to in fear of looking like jerks, it surprised her how someone as smart as she was hadn't realised any of this yet and it also made her feel sick to the pick of her stomach as a wave of crushing loneliness washed over her.

The girl smirked at her, "Its true isn't it? They do all of those things just to humour you stubbles, why on earth would anyone in their right mind _choose _to carry a conversation with you? I bet even that little pervert Israel would sooner have a love triangle with Beast and a lunch lady then have you over for one evening. You make me sick you know that? You constantly trying to say that you're so much better than the rest of us when the truth is you were unloved before and your unloved now." She spat.

And it was like a slap across Rachel's cheek and the ringing and the pounding continued, and she found herself clutching her head trying to block it out which only served to spur the girl on more, "Ru-paul! Listen to me!" she shouted a wicked smiling growing on her face, "You're all alone and you're always going to be alone."

Rachel felt as though something inside her was snapping, she thought it was her patience, but this thing was burning her up inside and it was hot, it shot out towards her feet and all the way back to her head, it danced across her finger tips in a collection of golden light and shimmered across her eyes, and suddenly all the ringing and the pounding stopped and everything went gold, it ate her up inside and out and the hall was filled with a screech before everything around her went black.

* * *

She woke up in the nurses office, her eyes ached as she blinked up at the florescent lighting, and she groaned feeling her body heating up again, but there was no ringing following it, she tried to sit up but found her body too weak to move so she let her eyes glance around to room.

She wasn't in the nurses office, she was in a hospital, with an oxygen mask covering her face, and there was a monitor beside her beeping at a fast pace, curled up in a chair next to her bed side her daddy sat, his head bowed and resting on his chest a forgotten cup of coffee was in his hand.

She opened her mouth to speak but her words came out in a wispy croak, "D...add," she managed but her throat was too dry and sore to continue and she started up on a coughing fit, tried with much difficulty to grip her throat feeling as though she had swallowed burning hot coal.

She let out a scream but it was muted and could barely reach loud enough to be heard over the monitor and only served to fog up her mask, she looked around frantically, feeling very claustrophobic as the beeping began to quicken it's pace and soon enough a team of nurses and doctors came out, it was nothing like watching an episode of Grey's anatomy, it was scary and frightening, they moved so quickly around her, talking to each other using big words that she didn't quite understand.

Her daddy shot up out of his seat, spilling the coffee onto his lap and let out a string of curses but the coffee was quickly forgotten as he tried to move through the crowd of people towards his little girl, only to be shoved back by medical people who looked quickly between Rachel's chart and her monitor, "Mr Berry, I understand this is a difficult time for you but you can't be in here right now." They said

"You understand do you? That's my baby girl in there! I need to see her, she needs me!" Hiram shot back as he made another attempt to reach her, but to no avail, they got him out eventually and he paced by the door glancing in and pacing again quicker, they sent out a blonde lady to try and calm him down but she was only met with scorn.

And after 15 minutes of doing whatever it was that they were doing Rachel's eye lids became heavy and every sound began to dim, every person began to lose they're features and became a mixture of blurs and she fought to stay awake before giving into the urge to sleep.

And out of the corner of her eye behind all the mayhem that was going on around her she caught sight of a glimpse of platinum blonde hair and silver eyes before it faded away into the distance as her eyes closed.


	3. Berry in the court

**Life can be blissful, and happy and free.  
Life can put beauty, in the things that you see. **

**Life can place challenges, right at your feet.  
Life can make good, of the hardships that we meet.  
Life can overwhelm you, and make your head spin.  
Life can reward those, determined to win.**

**~Poet of Ignorance (Author Unknown)~**

* * *

Rachel smiled slightly at herself, though there was small scaring on the side of her cheek the doctors had deemed it alright for her to go home, after around about two weeks of explaining her ignorance to what occurred in the hospital, and trying to get them to realise that though the horrible, evil, bitch of a cheerio, had bruised any self esteem she may had carried, she didn't mean for her to get hurt and break her arm, so that she could no longer be on the team, that was just an unfortunate event, one that Rachel was too happy to enquire about.

She looked at Finn and managed to give him a small smile, she had completely missed what he had said, though a part of her doubted it was anything important, "That's great Finn." She said half heartedly as she ran a hand through her wavy locks of dark brown hair, she had felt that the two of them had been drifting further and further apart for a while now but her being Rachel Berry refused to admit that, yet; she planned on sticking to their relationship until all hope was lost because she truly believed she loved him too much to give up on what they had with one another.

"Really Rach? Because I wasn't sure how you would handle it, I mean you and Quinn haven't exactly been on the best terms and me doing a duet with her might...cause problems but I'm so glad you understand Rach," he said kissing her forehead.

She stared blankly at him, now wishing she had been paying attention so that she could have avoided the feeling of insecurity and hatred that bubbled up inside of her, she sighed and forced a smile, it was better to look as though she wanted this then to come off as the over bearing girlfriend that she hated being.

"Um...yes of course, I understand." She smiled, feeling the weight of the lie smother her heart, at the idea of Quinn and Finn, spending lunch times together, hanging out with one another it would be like an epic affair that gradually built up into true love between the girl who is originally (and to Rachel always will be) portrayed as the antagonist, and the budding husband who is stuck in a dead beat marriage to a woman he no longer loves.

Rachel felt her breathing quicken up at this, her role in this movie would be as the irritating house wife who was always emasculating her husband and was mainly to blame for pushing him away, she shook her head, "Finn would never do that to me...what we have...it's too special to just toss away, so that he can ride off into the sunset with a cheesy drum solo, though I do doubt that would be possible," she muttered to herself shaking her head, "too special for him to ride off into the sunset with some boring blonde...who was the love of his life and who he thought was also the mother of his child." She could feel the colour drain from her cheeks at this.

"Rachel?" she was snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of her name, he peered down at her with a worried expression painted across his features, "You started doing that weird...rant thing you do...are you alright?" He asked giving her a cautious smile.

She nodded her head, "Yep, I'm perfect honestly." She said giving him a confident smile, _'Dear Lord it's already begun, he's already questioning our relationship, I knew it was too good to be true. I mean why wouldn't he like Quinn? She's so perfect it's almost painful. And not to mention she's a cheerio, she has high social standing and reputation means a lot to Finn...sometimes I have to wonder if it means more to him then our relationship does...Did I just say that? Clearly the hospital food is getting to me, I love Finn and I would never think of a bad thing to say about him...right? Yes, of course it is...he's...my forever...'_

"Rachel?" she was knocked out of her thoughts and blinked up at the boy in front of her, he shook his head once at her before turning back to the TV and staring contently at a football match.

Rachel sighed before getting off of the couch and mumbling something about going to the bathroom, to which he grunted in acknowledgement, she sighed as walked up the stairs towards her bathroom and she sighed as she opened the door to the neatly cleaned and sorted white room.

She looked at herself in the mirror, she had tried especially hard to look good for the day, she had decided to embrace her inner pretty girl once more and wear short shorts and a tank top, even though the weather outside showed that the only bright light she would be seeing would be coming from the TV as Finn mindlessly flipped through channels.

She ran a hand through her hair and examined herself, she didn't look hideous, in fact she looked quite pretty in a modest way, and she deserved to be able to admit that to herself, it was perfectly healthy to love yourself.

She gave her brightest show face before reaching over to open up her makeup bag, a few minor improvements to her lips wouldn't do anyone any harm, she slowly unzipped the bag and a bright beam of light escaped through it.

And Rachel being the curious person she was couldn't resist a strange event like this even if it already seemed far out of her depth, she peered down at the small hole where the light shimmered and glistened inside her pencil case sized bag, eventually she slowly unzipped the rest of the bag, the light was now free and it's brightness damn near blinded her, she felt her head begin to pound again and gripped the bag in her hand looking away.

Her free hand blindly snaked its way inside of the light holder, and it kept groping, it never even seemed to be able to reach the bottom of it and she could have sworn the bag was only 5 or so centimetres thick, yet she found herself shoulder deep inside the foreignness of the bag, her mind was all over the place which didn't help anything at all at the moment, it was as though something inside the bag she wasn't sure what was pulling her into it.

She cursed under her breath as she felt her tweezers scrap against her elbow and turned her head blinking at the unnatural light that erupted from her former trusted kit and tried to use her other arm to pull herself out of the sticky device.

"Rach? Are you alright in there?" Finn called up to her from down stairs, she panted not sure what to do in this situation, on one hand she could ask for his help and he could come and save her from this horrible nightmare, or on the other hand she could go back to pretending as though everything was perfectly normal.

She chose the latter; she wasn't going stereotype women as being victimised and vulnerable against the world, and always needed saving by big strong men, she had more pride then that.

Eventually through a series of unfortunate events and manoeuvres -that she could no longer keep track off without her head spinning- she had somehow managed to pull herself even deeper into the strange bag which she suspected was not really her own, because it was highly improbable that she wouldn't have noticed something as strange as this.

"I'm fine Finn!" she called out feeling her head begin to bend towards the bag and at the fear of suffering some sort of spinal injury she rose the bag above her head, and felt a swift tug through her hands pulling her even further into it, so finally taking a deep breath she renounced her struggling and let whatever had control over the strange bag pull her in.

The squeeze was pretty tight and she felt as though she was being pulled in through a small tube, it was almost like Alice in Wonderland really and Rachel who was a very realistic person, who was by most definitions relatively sane for a girl, could not stop her mind from wondering, what if it was really going to happen? What if the greatness she always knew she would one day achieve wasn't just on the broadway stage what if she was the person who was suppose to bring both worlds together? It was possible right?

And with a sharp tug and a moment where she was certain her heart had stopped all together, Rachel tumbled over what she thought was wooden floor boards, she let out a small squeal before she was able to pull herself up so that she was sitting up.

"What on earth are you?" said the stern voice of the man looking down at her, he wore black robes, -that once Rachel had glanced around she noticed everyone was wearing- he had a white wig curly wig, that one might associate with a judge, his eyes were cold as he narrowed his eyes at her and though she was someone used to being examined due to her many years in the performing arts she couldn't help herself but allow her cheeks to flush a bright shade of red.

"I...I um..." she stuttered feeling the need to wrap more clothes onto herself, or at least cover up a bit more the small amount of clothing she was wearing in comparison to everyone else hit her like a tidal wave, "I'm Rachel Berry...you honour...highness...majesty?" she said pulling herself up into a standing position to further inspect the area the amount of eyes watching her was un-natural, and the more closely she looked her eyes noticed a dark haired boy, who's eyes were covered by circular glasses, kind of like the pair Gandhi would wear and beside him was an old man who hands down had the longest beard she had ever laid her eyes on, he was looking at her strangely his twinkling blue eyes seemed to smile behind his half moon spectacles.

"Well Rachel Berry, would you mind explaining how exactly you managed to apparate into my court room?" the judge asked narrowing his eyes at the young brunette, Rachel turned her head back to look at him.

"Well it's a funny little story really...I was...erm...well...I..." for the first time since she could ever remember, Rachel found herself lost for words, how exactly was she going to explain that her little make-up bag had transported or 'Apparated' –whatever that was- her here, it was one of the most unbelievable things that could ever happen to someone, she doubted even Brittany would believe her on this one.

"Well spit it out then. We don't have all day you know." He stated looking her over, "Your not American are you?" he asked his brows furrowing together.

'_Not American? How fair away from home was she?' _Rachel gave him a small nod of her head, "Yes actually I am, from Ohio, so if you wouldn't mind just showing me the way home I'll just-" but she was cut of by his raised hand

"Of course your American, they let you get away with almost anything over there, but since you know no better, we will let you off with a warning, I don't know what you've been taught but here in England the Ministry of Magic does not believe in fully punishing the ignorant and we have much better things to worry about then some...under aged Yank hopping about freely into our court so take a seat and we shall assign someone to take you over to Hogwarts after this is over." The increasingly strange man said guesturing to an empty seat in the front row of the court room, and with a small nod of her head though she was still having trouble comprehending all of this Rachel walked over towards her seat.

"Minister might I say that Mr Potter is by all definitions innocent, he has been subjected to a hard life as you and I both know the threat that he is seeing cannot be vanquished by small words." Said the twinkly eyed old man as he walked towards the man Rachel now knew as the 'Minister', maybe he was the Priminster, but after his little speech about Magic she found that hard to believe.

"He is not coming back." The man in question hissed quietly in reply, Rachel allowed her eyes to wonder and glanced at the circular glasses sporting boy, who she assumed was Mr Potter, he looked to be around the same age as her give or take a year, he gave her a small slither of a smile and a polite nod before turning his attention back towards the old man and the Minister, something in his eyes gave Rachel the impression that this was increasingly difficult for the boy.

After what felt like hours of debating the Minister raised a pointed stick much to Rachel's surprise and aimed it upwards towards the ceiling and a bright fire coloured light shot through it causing her to squint, the word _Innocent _was spelt out into the ceiling before it all but dissolved into it.

The young starlet blinked repeatedly rubbing her eyes as though something in them was causing this strange sighting, "Ms Berry," a calm voice said placing a hand on her shoulder she jumped out of her seat and spun to look at him, and she let out a small sigh of relief noticing it was the old man, "My name is Albus Dumbledore, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, I shall be escorting you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry." He smiled, only causing Rachel to raise an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Is this a joke?" she asked narrowing her brown eyes at the man, who tilted his head to the side confusedly.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Am I being punked or something? Did Sue put you up to this?" she asked looking around the courtroom before a broad grin spread across her face, "Will I get to meet Barbra?" she asked, well more like squealed in excitement but the prospect of being within touching distance to her idol was undeniably wonderful.

The man merely shook his head in amusement, "Something tells me your not as familiar with magic as your entrance inferred." He smiled slightly, "I'll explain it all to you once we get to my carriage." He said calmly as he began walking towards the door.

Rachel frowned puzzledly, "Hey! Wait up!" she said getting up to follow him, though she knew she shouldn't go anywhere with strange men something told her that she would be safe with this man.

He chuckled before walking at a steady pace, ignoring the fact that it was now raining, the grey clouds swirled thickly above them and she hurried into what looked like his 'carriage' even though the fact that he couldn't afford a car made her question his reliability, "Well what's your first question?" he asked sliding into the car and sitting across from her, Rachel frowned slightly at his strange clothing the blue robes and white hair reminded her more of a smurf then anything else which was most likely not the aim of the day.

"Where am I?" that was a good question, because once she was able to determine where exactly she was she could determine how she was going to get out of this mad house and get back home.

He smiled, "You are in London," Rachel smiled and nodded her head London was somewhere she always wanted to go and once she managed to find a pay phone, "But you've just come from the Ministry of Magic and are on your way to a secluded school named Hogwarts that is pretty much invisible to unknowing Muggles, it won't be too far from here one I can get us to an apparating point I can send you over there where you can study magic at least until we can get hold of your parents."

Rachel blinked rapidly trying to get her mind around what the seemingly crazy in her opinion man had just told her, because the chances of any of this being true was just...well...mad...then again she had been the one planning her future as possible queen of Wonderland mere moments before she literally rolled into the court room, "Alright?..." she said in reply but it came out as more of a question then a statement much to her own dismay.

Dumbledore smiled before turning to face the window of the carriage paying more attention to the passing trees then he was to her, which she wasn't sure whether she was happy about or disappointed, "So Ms Berry..." he began.

"Call me Rachel." She said giving him a small smile trying to reign in her haywire emotions at least for now.

He gave her a sympathetic nod, "Rachel then, how much do you know about magic then?" he asked turning to look at her, Rachel found her lips going dry and she pushed a strand of her dark chesnut hair behind her ear.

"About as much as a toddler knows about Quantum Physics," she said smiling slightly, feeling increasingly hopeless at the moment which only increased her need to get back to Ohio, where she excelled at most questions and didn't have to use a drooling infant as a method to compare how little she knew on a specific topic, even one as bogus a magic.

Dumbledore nodded, "Hmmm...well I suppose I should inform you of the basics then shouldn't I?" he questioned rhetorically, "There are three types of wizards in the world, 'Pure Bloods' this is simple a term one uses for Wizards who has two parents of magical origin, I personally never under stood how it worked, but you can be a pureblood if one of your parents is a half blood or both, or if both of your parents have parents who have magic." He said smiling slightly, giving Rachel a moment to gather the information into her mind.

Her parents weren't magical, well her Dads weren't, but maybe Shelby was...she could be, but then she'd only have one magical parent, what would she be then? "And then there are 'Half Bloods'," Dumbledore continued, "This is when a person only has one Magical Parent, or has a Magical Parent and a parent who is as we like to call a 'Muggle Born'." He said a small smile forming, "Muggle borns, are people who have average Muggle parents, they usually have no connection of magic and no magic in their family line but somehow have the ability to perform magic." He smiled, Rachel nodded considering this, because chances were she was either a Half Blood or a Muggle Born.

"And then of course there are Muggles, they are just ordinary people who can do lovely things but possess no magic at all. And then there are Squibs, they are people who have magical parents or one magical parent but still possess no magic at all," Dumbledore said his eyes grew a little cold and Rachel felt as though she was stepping on a memory he did not want to relive.

"Thank you..." she said quietly still trying to wrap her mind around what was going on, "So Hogwarts...is like a school for people who have magic then?" she asked smiling slightly.

Dumbledore nodded his eyes returning to the twinkling blue they were previously, "Yes it is, now seeming as you do seem to possess some magic, you will need to be sorted into a house once you arrive, it's a simple process, they will place a hat onto your head and it shall say which of the four houses you will be in." He smiled.

Rachel nodded and the rest of the journey was spent in silence.

* * *

Hogwarts was like a magical castle that she had dreamt of living in when she was little, the tall pillars of stone walls were magnificent, she felt a small twang of pity for all those people who couldn't see this beautiful place, she had been given a set of robes so that she did not stand out as much, they were black and were missing the badge that most of the other students she managed to see were wearing but she didn't mind, she felt too grateful to even be inside the building.

Dumbledore had left and she was being taken to 'The Great Hall' by a small dwarf man who with a terrible hair cut, but who also shared a love of music, he had spent most of the short tour telling her about his choir which she politely asked to join, and as he continued giving her barrels full of information on it, the boy that she remembered once seeing at WMH walked past her, she only saw him out of the corner of her eye but there was no mistaking that beautiful head of platinum blonde hair or that lovely shade of silver eyes, he gave her a small nod in acknowledgement before disappearing into the crowd, she found her mind already full focused on the boy.

She wanted to know as much about him as she possibly could, but then of course the question of Finn returned to her mind, the young ignorant and smiley boy she had left back in Lima, sitting on her couch, what was she going to do about him? She shook her head, trying not to let her mind get too tangled in the complicated thoughts that she was leaning towards as the large arched wooden doors swung open.

The ceiling was lit with candles and the light buzz of chatter that floated around the hall subsided and suddenly Rachel found herself for the second time today the centre of attention, she held her head high trying to keep down the blush she was feeling and channelled her inner 'Alice', she gave the hall a smile before she continued to follow the Professor who was leading her towards a chair and the crooked hat that Dumbledore had mentioned before.

A new type of buzz ran around the hall and she felt her stomach twist into knots as the man left her side a woman who wore so much pink that it took Rachel a moment before she realised the woman was human, she strode towards her with a small sneer, "Students, today we have a new pupil with us, her name is Rachel Berry, she is from America and will be here to study with us for the term." She said in a shrill voice, Rachel almost winced at the high pitched sound, she struggled to keep her voice neutral and gave her a small smile.

The pink lady, who was almost the same height as her nodded towards the stool, Rachel walked slowly towards it before sitting down her hands gripped the seat and she anxiously awaited to feel the hat being placed onto her head, "Ahhh...Miss Berry." It spoke shocking her, she let out a small scream of surprise causing the front row of students to snicker, and with a blush at the fact she had already ruined her reputation here she returned back to her seat ignoring the pink lady's sneer.

"Hmmm, a talented one we have here, a performer it seems!" the hat called out, she couldn't help letting a small smile slip through, though she knew she was talented it was always nice to hear it from someone other than her Dads, "But where to put you...you are brave, so very brave to have continued on all these years...smart too but that's no surprise...hmmm but an overwhelming need to please...where oh where should me Berry go?" It said aloud, she cringed at having all this information about herself being poured out so freely amongst strangers although the theatrical part of her was marvelling at the fact that so many people were watch her, hanging off of the edge of their seats as they strained to hear more, but the Vulnerable side of her...well it thought differently.

"I know...Ravenclaw!" It called out, and all chattering and whispering subsided and she turned her head to the side to see a table of students underneath a blue flag smile at her before allowing the hall to erupt in a thunderous applause, she grinned happily before dashing towards the table praying that she wouldn't slip over her robes.

A blonde girl with a dazed expression moved down slightly in what looked like an effort to make room for her, "Hi, I'm Rachel." She smiled the girl nodded her head and turned towards her.

"Luna."


	4. Rainbow and Ginger Snaps

**Life can be hurtful, and not always fair.  
Life can surround you, with people who care.  
Life clearly does offer, its ups and its downs.**

**~The Poet of Ignorance (Author Unknown)~**

* * *

Luna was...odd, that was the only way Rachel could think of that described the indescribable energy that surrounded the dizzy blonde; she wore red chequered converse sneakers that clashed terribly with her pair of bright purple feathered ear rings, that hung crookedly from her ear lobes. Her hair was a mess of tangled blonde and her bright blue husky dog like eyes seemed to be drifting continuously in and out of reality; however despite how increasingly weird the girl seemed as Rachel talked to her, she couldn't help but relate to her, as she noticed the odd glances the girl was getting and the snickers coming from a gaggle of girls down the hall way and it only made Rachel like her all the more for it because while Rachel may have put on a brave front Luna managed to act as though nothing was happening at all barely keeping them on her radar as she walked Rachel towards their dorm room.

"Oh and you must be very careful of Nargles!" Luna exclaimed leading her down another long navy blue hall way, there were so many doors that it didn't seem possible that they could all fit into one small house area, the doors were wooden and arched, with a golden frame surrounding each and every one of them.

"Hmmm, and what exactly are Nargles?" Rachel asked only half paying attention as she glanced at the black raven in the middle of the door in which they had finally made a stop at, and written in neat italic writing was the number _18._

Rachel smiled happily, because this was it, her first private and official designated area in Hogwarts, the prospect it's self made her bubbly inside, "Oh dear, you really mean to say you don't know what a Nargle is? Wow I better fill you in soon, or you could always read it in the Quibbler...that's my father's paper you know? I could get you a copy if you'd like." Luna said in her calm daydream like voice.

Rachel nodded before looking at Luna, nodding her head towards the door. It took her a few moments to catch on but eventually Luna reached into her pocket and pulled out a blue key, _'This is it Berry, finally your room at Hogwarts...now remember stay calm don't freak her out ok? She might be your only friend here and Lord Forbid you end up even more of a loser here then you were back home.' _Rachel thought to herself as she watched with wide eyes, as Luna turned the key to the door and it swung open smoothly revealing an average side room, one side –which was most likely Luna's- was painted an emerald shade of green, and multi-coloured butterflies flew above her head board, they had a silvery outline as though they were most likely moving stickers, the duvet looked like was the love child of a rainbow and the sunlight, her clothes looked like they were on the verge of pouring out of her side of the large wardrobe on the opposite side of the room, and half of the windowsill was covered in soft toys including a pink teddy that through later inspection Rachel discovered smelt of strawberry's, one of its eyes were missing and had been replaced by a glittery button.

"Sorry about the Mess..." Luna muttered before moving towards her bed and kicking her shoes off, Rachel gave her a small smile, it was a magical room and had clearly been designed for two which explained why everything was in half.

"It's alright." Rachel smiled as she walked over to her side of the room which had been left bare, the walls were an unpainted shade of beige, her side of the wardrobe was bare, her duvet cover was white, even the carpet was bare; it wasn't even a carpet really. They had left her with wooden floorboards.

"They are rather big on the idea of creativity here." Luna stated as she lifted the pink teddy bear off of the windowsill and stroking the mangled thing's fur.

"I can see that," Rachel said laughing quietly to herself trying to think of all the ways in which she could express herself with this room, "Where...and how exactly would I...erm...decorate my side?" she asked turning towards her new room mate who merely shrugged her shoulders.

"I suppose...it's really when the room thinks you've achieved something, emotionally...spiritually...whatever it is that's really going on which you that you've managed to get through I guess." She smiled sheepishly before returning the teddy bear back to its spot on the window.

"When did it happen for you?" Rachel asked glancing around the very neat and tidied room.

"During my first week." Luna said turning her back to Rachel, "Your things should be up soon so you might want to get some rest." She said before heading towards her own bed and climbing under the optimistic duvet, "Night Night Rachel, watch out for Nargles."

Rachel stood there puzzled for a moment before turning back to her own bed –well designated area- "Night Night Luna." She said smiling slightly as she slid under her covers which made her feel warm almost as though they were hugging her, and as her eye lids slowly began to feel heavier Luna's light voice rose again.

"Rachel?" she whispered.

"Yes Luna?" Rachel yawned snuggling into the foreign warmth that reminded her of her own bed, back in Ohio.

"Sing something." This odd request made Rachel smile because it meant that finally someone had been listening to her when she spoke and it made her feel even more confident to sing something, but she wasn't quite sure what it was that would be best to sing right now.

"_Bumm...bummm...bummm..." _Rachel began the little melody to Winter Song, _"This is my winter song to you...the storm is coming soon and rolling from the sea...my voice a beacon in the night...my words will be your light and carry you to me..." _she sang trying to keep the sleep out of her voice as she sung, _"Is love alive, is love alive? Is love...they say that things just cannot grow...beneath the winter snow...and so I have been told...they say we're very far... just like a distant star I simply cannot hold...Is love alive, is love alive? Is love alive?... oooohhh this is my winter song, December never felt so wrong...you're not where you belong...inside my arms..." _Rachel sang feeling her voice begin to drift along with her will to stay awake, _"Bumm...bummm...bummm...bummm...a still believe in summer days...the seasons always change and life will find a way...I'll be your harvester of light...and send it out tonight so we can start again...Is love alive? Is love Alive? Is love alive?... this is my winter song...December never felt so wrong...coz you're not where you belong...inside my arms...this is my winter song to you...the storm is coming soon...rolls in from the sea...my love a beacon from the night...my words will be your light to carry you to me...Is love alive? Is love alive? Is love alive? Is love alive?...Is love Alive...Is love alive?...Is love alive...Is love alive...Is love alive? Is love alive? Is love alive? Is love alive?.." _

As Rachel whispered the final note, her eyes fluttered shut and she curled up tightly drifting off into the land of dreams and sighing in contentment at the warmth that surrounded her.

* * *

Rachel awoke to a loud squealing that made her hand automatically spring towards the rape whistle she kept under her pillow only to feel it grasping thin air, she sighed before rolling over to see a brown owl peering down at her, it's bird feet gripping rightly onto her head board, she jumped up and let out a scream, pulling the duvet over her head the bird fly up into the sky and circled her waving it's wings about, letting out a piercing screech.

Rachel's hand flew up trying to cover her hair, and she allowed her other hand to escape from the duvet in an attempt to swat the feathered creature, "LUNA! HELP ME!" she screamed as she moved around the room before finally tripping over her robes which she had very unlike herself left on last night so they were creased and wrinkled, she was not making a good impression on anyone.

The brown owl swooped low and pulled the duvet from her and at this moment the door swung open revealing a beautiful Asian girl at least Rachel thought she might look pretty if it wasn't for the very deep frown she wore as she looked down at the brunette, her eyes glanced around the room before she rolled her eyes and turned away, "Keep it down." She called back before continuing on.

Luna who Rachel hadn't even noticed standing in the doorway smiled sympathetically at her before moving towards the bird, "Careful! That bird is evil! It nearly killed me!" Rachel said ducking down and looked frantically around for any signs of other birds attempting to swoop down onto her.

"It's alright, Olin was only trying to say hi...he gets a little...hyper around people he hasn't met." Luna smiled as the bird landed gently onto her shoulder, Rachel stood up rolling her eyes as she tried to flatten down her wild hair.

"He said hi alright..." she muttered giving the bird a pointed glare before patting down her robes and trying to straighten her uniform out.

Luna frowned slightly, noticing the jumper, cardigan, Ravenclaw badge and small wooden box on top of Rachel's chest of draws, "I think your things have arrived." She said nodding her head towards the pile.

Rachel nodded smiling as she walked towards the things and glanced them over before she laid her eyes onto the wooden box as she let her fingers trail along it's outside running over the engraved writing on the side,_ 'Olivander...' _it spelt out, it was a name that made Rachel raise an eyebrow slightly in confusion before she slide it open.

Inside was a slightly curved or spiralled wooden sick, she frowned down at it, "What kind of gift is a stick?" she asked lifting it up and turning to Luna who was smiling excitedly at her.

"It's not a stick silly, it's a wand, your own method to your magic, which means you can start doing spells." She smiled taking the wand gently from Rachel, "by the looks of it...I'd guess it's...Holly Wood...around...10 inches or so...maybe...Unicorn Horn as the core...or maybe it's...you know I'm not quite sure..." Luna muttered looking down at the wand blankly before handing it back over to Rachel.

Rachel was lost for words which had been happening a lot during her stay at Hogwarts, she ran her fingers down the wand feeling the strange curves and caving pattered along the sides before placing it back into its resting place, "My own method of magic?..." she asked looking at Luna, during all of the bird madness she hadn't actually given much thought to how exactly she was going to perform magic, she hadn't ever really had a magical experience, she hadn't controlled wind or made a wish come true, she had never been able to do any of those things, and all the movies and books she had seen and read stated that these were the basics of what a magical child should do at least once.

"Oh yes, like my wand you see, without it I couldn't do as well in school because my wand helps me focus on my magic and control it...they're like spectacles really because without them magic is all...blurry and unclear...not nearly as nice, besides having a wand is pretty cool." Luna said with that light and daydream like voice of hers, as her pale blue eyes looked around the room.

Rachel nodded her head silently, trying to think of all the hard work she'd have to put into to school in order to keep up with Luna and the other students, it was a wonder she was even allowed to train yet, "Luna-" she began but was cut off as the blonde turned on her heel and began heading towards the door, already in her school uniform.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day you know Rachel, it'd be a shame to miss it." She said and in Rachel's mind she could imagine the blonde twirling about to the music that must have played in her head.

She nodded as she watched Luna walk out of the room closing the door behind her and leaving Rachel alone with the buzzing thoughts inside of her head and the almost silence that surrounded the room, if it wasn't for Luna's god damn bird.

The hall was filled with filled with an unusual buzz that made it difficult for Rachel to focus on the plate of food in front of her as her eyes trailed from the winged paper birds flying back and forth between ends of the table and the sky coloured painting above her head with clouds that she could have sworn were circling one another.

"It's very magical." Rachel muttered to Luna who was busy talking to a boy named Neville Longbottom and though Rachel had to hold back a snicker at first hearing the name, she had come to like Neville, his unintentional stutters in conversation reminded her of Tina, and caused her to flicker through two emotions, one of Home Sickness and another far more selfish.

She felt...special, she'd always felt special, but being her at a school of Magic really set her apart from all the other's back in Lima, it proved how special she was, it proved that all those years of tormenting were actually -as her Dad's had told her at night when she sobbed into her pillow- acts of jealousy at the fact that she was special, whilst they were ordinary.

She was giddy inside, feeling a familiar warmness beginning to spread from inside of her, it fluttered towards her finger tips and left her throat feeling raw, her eyes glanced quickly around the room before she gripped the cup of water in front of her and drank it down swiftly feeling the pain subside but not completely.

"Are you alright Rachel? Do you need to see a nurse? Oh dear maybe it's the Ginger Snaps." Luna said looking at Rachel with a frown beginning to crease her forehead, Rachel inwardly laughed, she was pretty sure naming an illness 'ginger' was offensive in all countries but she merely shook her head in reply.

"It's alright Luna, I'm sure she's just a little over whelmed by all of this." Neville said calmly as he glanced at Rachel before turning his attention back to Luna and giving her a warm smile, causing the dizzy blonde to nod her head and rise from her seat.

"C'mon Neville, we promised Helena we'd talk to her after breakfast." She said whist waltzing towards the door, Rachel frowned slightly in confusion before turning back to her untouched breakfast, she felt eyes on her and lifted her head to meet a pair of steely silver eyes, ones so familiar she cracked a bright smile.

The boy the eyes belonged to stared at her before abruptly turning his head to the plump boys beside him who were stuffing their already full faces with pancake syrup, she gagged at the image and pushed her plate away from herself, "I see you've laid eyes on the self proclaimed wonder of that is Draco Malfoy." A voice from beside her said, Rachel jumped before turning towards its owner.

He smiled, and Rachel's eyes widened at the shiny piercing on his tongue, his dark onyx eyes watched her patiently as her eyes trailed the rest of him, he was unnaturally pale, so much so that it reminded Rachel of the AV geeks back in Lima, but he wasn't geeky at all, on his school robe were a medley of badges of bands that she had never heard of before, his hair fell lazily over his eyes and his shirt was wrinkled his raven claw tie loosely done up.

Rachel couldn't help herself from labelling him. Punk.

"I'm Chris," he smiled at her his eyes dancing with amusement at the vacant expression Rachel wore, she shook her head to clear her thoughts and gave him a hesitant smile in return, "your the new girl from America right?"

"I'm Rachel Berry, it's nice to meet you, and yeah I'm from Lima Ohio actually." She said struggling to keep her voice neutral, because normally she would do her best to avoid guys like him, or mainly people like him which usually had trouble following them around like a large shadow.

Chris nodded his smile never flattering, it was almost unnerving, "Well it's nice to meet you Rachel Berry." He said smirking before turning his gaze towards the table she had been watching earlier, her eyes trailed back over to the person she now identified as Draco, "As I was saying, I see you've set your sights on Draco...I've got to say it's pretty much a lost cause."

Rachel frowned, she had barely been here a day and already they were putting labels on her, -granted she had just done the same thing to Chris, but it wasn't the same- "I don't like him, I don't even know him...not really anyway, I was just looking around and you know...so stop jumping to conclusions."

Chris chuckled raising his hands up in surrender, "Sorry, I was just warning you, I mean Draco Malfoy isn't exactly friendly to Muggle Borns-" he began but Rachel cut in.

"What do you mean? I'm not a Muggle Born...not that there is anything wrong with Muggle Borns...I just...what I mean to say is...I'm not really sure what I am, I have two gay dads...I suppose that's kind of obvious when you begin with I have two dads...and I'm rambling sorry...I do that sometimes." She said shaking her head, only for Chris' smile to widen.

"S'okay, I was just saying...Draco...is someone to be cautious around...not someone to be taken lightly, even if he is a twat." Chris said, the last part barely audibly before flashing Rachel another bright smile, his tongue piercing shining as the light hit it.

Rachel blushed and looked away, "This place is so magical...I can't believe...Muggles? Haven't discovered it yet.." she said looking up at the ceiling as the clouds moved across it, and blinking the ghost of an almost grey lady floated languidly above her.

From the corner of her eye she could make out Chris glancing up as well, his bright smile never leaving, "Yes I suppose it is..." he said his voice trailing off as a girl with faded red hair –most of it was brown by now- walked past, the sleeves of her robe rolled up to her elbows, she wore boots, the laces of which dragged across the floor, and she wore a bored expression her eyes never making connection with anyone else, she had a lollipop in her mouth and sat down at the very end of the Gryffindor table, putting her feet up on the bench, "Effy..." Chris mumbled.

Rachel frowned slightly and tilted her head to the side, but before she could question him a loud ringing filled the room and everyone rose from their seats and headed for the door and somewhere in all the commotion Chris had left her presence.

Rachel sighed and glanced down at her time table which she had kept neatly folded in her pocket, _**Period 1 week 2- Charms.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or Harry Potter**

**A/N: Thanks for reading please review! It makes me update faster, and if you have any ideas or questions feel free to mention them, I'll see if I can add any ideas to the story and answer any questions :) :**

**Blueisasome - **I'm not entirely sure how Rachel got to Hogwarts, I think it was most likely through a portkey that someone in her muggle world who might also be a Wizard planted, or maybe Dumbledore, I'll try to clear all of that up for you in some of the later chapters :)


	5. Wizzy Jinx

**Life's days can bring you, both smiles and frowns.  
Life teaches us to take, the good with the bad.  
Life is a mixture, of happy and sad.**

**~The Poet Of Ignorance(Author Unknown)~**

* * *

The class rooms at Hogwarts, were very different to the things Rachel had imagined, for one she expected the place to be filled with futuristic educational methods, and needless to say she was more than a little disappointed when a worn out copy of _Wizzy Jinx _landed on her graphity covered desk, it was like WMH all over again, although instead of spray paint and pen ink marking her once smooth desk, the writing on her wooden desk here at Hogwarts almost seemed _ingraved _in the wood, almost as though it was a much a part of the desk as the legs of it.

"Now today class, although it is the middle of the school year and this already very odd in my opinion, we have a new student with us." The teacher, who's name escaped Rachel announced snapping her from her thoughts, she put on a reasonable smile preparing for her introduction, "Miss Rachel Berry."

Rachel held her smile as all attention reverted to her seat near the back of the room, she held each of their gazes before turning her attention back at the teacher who was busy spralling almost illegible writing onto the black board, and the words Rachel had begun to personally loath began to form, "Partner Project!" the teacher chirped in a voice Rachel had to hold back a flinch at as the hoarse highness of it made her ears ache.

She let her eyes glance around the room, as people were already sending nods towards each other, whispering to one another, all of them already having decided on who they wanted to work with, she swallowed down the thick lump that had formed in her throat before turning back to the teacher, who stood with a satisfied smirk, "Before you all get too excited, I've already paired you all up, so you'll just have to endure it."

Rachel played along with the series of groaned and sighs, and whispered curses but was inwardly relieved for the fact that she still had time to create a reputation as a relatively sane girl at this school instead of the irrating nightmare of a girl that had drinks thrown at her, the girl she was a WMH would never grace the halls of Hogwarts, this was her fresh start, she wasn't going to blow it.

She sat up straight as the teacher pulled out a sheet of paper and glanced around with what looked like a smug smirk and the squirming children before her, "Xaiden Kayle and Abigail Clark," she called out nodding at an asian looking boy who had a sweet smile and a tiny blonde who sighed before turning back to her table, and this was mainly how it went as she continued to call out names, "Grace Kelly and Thomas Hain." She called out, almost everyone else had been paired up and it had become clear to Rachel that either her name wasn't already on the list or that the system was extremely messed up and needed to be reaqauinted with the DOI Decimal System.

"Alright now that you've all been paired up please go sit with your partner, before I explain to you all what you'll be doing." She said before turning back to the black board, Rachel frowned deeply before standing up and walking towards the teacher, trying to ignore the holes that people were burning into her back as they watched her, or at least someone watched her.

"Excuse me...miss?" she asked cautiously and tried to keep the trimour from her voice as the teacher turned to face her, with a deep frown on her face and her blue eyes hidden underneath what was a developing mono-brow.

"If you have a problem with your partner, I don't give a flying rats bottom about it." She snapped causing Rachel to blink in surprise at least at Mickenly the teacher's pretended to be somewhat civil –with the exception of Sue-.

"No Miss...the problem is I don't have a partner." Rachel said fighting to keep her voice calm, the woman frowned deeply and lifted up the paper once again her eyes running down the many names, she glanced up at Rachel before placing it back down onto her desk.

"It appear's your correct..no matter, there is one student who has failed to show up today, so you shall be his partner." The teacher said her nose scrunching up in disgust as her eyes travelled towards the only empty seat in the room, it was beside a boy named Blaise Zambini, who had dark skin and full soft looking lips which Rachel's eyes couldn't help but linger on before she looked back at his eyes only for him to smirk and wink at her before turning back to the eager little read head sitting across from him.

"Erm...and what's his name...miss?" Rachel asked forcing her eyes back onto the teacher who had already turned her back to her and began scribbling onto the black board, she sighed loudly before turning back to face Rachel.

"Honestly must I spoon feed you or something?" she said with a clearly exaggerated groan, Rachel bit her lip in order to keep her own words from spilling out, "Draco Malfoy, alright? Slytherin? Do you need me to give you a picture of him or something?" she frowned turning her back onto Rachel again, leaving the young brunette speechless, she turned slowly and wandered back to her seat.

She kept her eyes focused on the board, letting the assignment sink in and waiting for everyone else to begin talking to one another as she thought of what she was going to do, considering her partner hadn't even bothered to show up and on most occaisions this would have been an annoyance, but it gave her a chance to...ready herself, on the off chance that Draco Malfoy might not be such a total ass hole.

And as if he were following stage directions, there he was, his silver eyes stared at her for what felt like the longest two seconds of her life, leaving the young diva with a pink blush painted across her face as she followed him to the teachers desk with her eyes, she watched as his other why's nonchalant expression fell into one that was contorted of a mixture of both disgust and a sinister smirk.

His hair was a ruffled mess and his tie was tied loosly around his neck, his eyes looked tired and his face was slightly flushed, but dispite all of this Rachel still thought he was dazzlingly handsome, she inwardly slapped herself for it though, because she was in a relationship, a loving caring relationship, with Finn and it was because of that she shouldn't even be having these thoughts about how handsome Draco Malfoy was, even if she didn't intend to do anything about them.

She swallowed as his eyes stopped glaring at the uncaring teacher and were now on her, burning holes into her head as though she was nothing more than a fly on the windshield of his life, he was striding towards her before she knew it, and she felt herself becoming even more dazzled by him, especially his eyes, his oh so familiar looking eyes.

She brightened her smile before standing up to greet him, "Hey, Draco isn't it? I'm Rachel Berry it's a pleasure to mee-" she frowned deeply as his expression only seemed to darken with hatred and despair at the situation, she hadn't even been at the school for two days and already people seemed to be disliking her.

"Whatever you have to say, don't bother saying it because I'm telling you now it would be a waste of your time and mine." He sneered before taking a seat in the desk in front of her, leaving an extremely shocked and confused Rachel to sit down staring blankly at the board, and although her first impression of Draco Malfoy wasn't going according to plan it didn't mean the it would be this terrible all the time.

When the bell for the end of the lesson finally rang Draco couldn't have shot up fast enough, he was practically running towards the door as though it was a fire exit, she sighed tiredly before getting up herself and waiting for a moment before placing her books into the bag Luna had leant her, it was as colourful as most of the things Luna owned only this one wasn't disturbingly so.

With a sigh Rachel followed the others out of the classroom, only to be greeted by one of the few friendly faces that she had met during her visit so far, although he seemed to be fixated on a rather un-friendly face, that belonged to the girl Rachel vaguely remembered as Effy, she was leaning back against the walls her head bowed as though she was sleeping which was what Rachel assumed she was doing up until her foot popped out suddenly, sending a very young girl probably around 11 –Luna had called them First Years- to the ground.

It was at that moment Chris turned his attention back to the young starlet, "Hey Rachel, did your first lesson go well then?" he asked, a small smile painting across his features.

"No, it went terrible." Rachel sighed out brushing her hair behind her ear as she and Chris began to walk, "I mean it's bad enough being the new girl, but the fact that I had no partner for the assignment is even worse, and then I got paired up with Draco Malfoy..." she said keeping her eyes trained on her shoes as they walked.

And when Chris didn't reply she chanced a glance towards him, his focus was once again on the girl leaning back on the wall, although instead of pretending to sleep she was currently being occupied by another Hogwarts student, so much so that they were actually in the middle of what seemed to be a heated kiss and while Rachel's face heated up and she blushed a deep shade of red, Chris balled his hands into fists before turning back to face Rachel.

"Sorry Rach, what were you saying again?" he asked, his eyes looking slightly hardened and a frown painted his once...oddly cheerful features, Rachel sighed before replaying him the events that had occurred.

"I just don't see why he'd be so...rude, I mean...it's just...odd." she mumbled as they rounded the second corner towards they're next class.

Chris shrugged his shoulders, "Lower your expectations of people, it makes it far less likely that you'll end up being hurt, I mean after all...we've only got one chance at a first impression don't waste it thinking people are better than they actually are, you're just setting yourself up for hurt if you do things that way."

* * *

Dinner seemed like a god send, by now she had already decided that making friends with someone like Draco Malfoy would be impossible, partly due to the fact that he had already coldly rejected her, even before they had even had a chance to speak properly.

Rachel sighed as she walked along the school hall way, although her day had so far been particularly terrible it didn't mean that she would let that stop her from admiring the beauty that were the Hogwarts grounds, so far she had come to some kind of understanding about the house system, the Gryffindors where like the hero's of the school, the brave ones who you could always count on to save the day, the Ravenclaws were the brains of the school, the ones who were supposed to be smartest, have some kind of idea about how things worked, the Hufflepuffs...she hadn't really gotten what the Hufflepuffs were good at but most of the Hufflepuffs she had met so far seemed friendly enough.

And then there were the Slytherins, they were the Jocks and The Cheerio's of the school, the ones who could be your best friend if you got on their good side, or tear you to peices with a few simple words, but unlike the cheerio's and jocks of McKinley the Slytherins had magic on their side, something that was obviously a very favourite and dangerous weapon in their hands, or anyone's hands, as she saw during her Potions Lesson when a boy named Seamus made an attempt at Liquid Luck.

She ran her slender fingers along the old grey bricks of the school, and watched with awefilled eyes as painting looked down at her, some smiling small smiles in her direction others focused on the spot ahead of them, the school was alive buzzing with magic, bursting at the seams with it was a more accurate description, but everything about it made her feel as though the world she had grown up knowing was nothing in comparison to this, to the natural glow that flow of energy that filled these halls.

She must not have been paying enough attention because pretty soon she found a body colliding with her own, "S-sorry." She stuttered rubbing her head before looking up at the cold eyes of Draco Malfoy, he shot her a glare.

"Clearly. Listen here little Ravenclaw, around here it's considered rude to collide with your superiors." He spat down, Rachel winced at his words before narrowing her eyes that seemed considerably darker in comparison to his silver ones.

"What's your problem? I can see why you'd be insecure about the prospect that a young fresh talent such as myself but I don't thi-" again he cut her off by raising his hand, and again she let him.

"Whatever confindence and inspiring speech you've prepared for this particular moment, is going to have to wait because some of us have better things to be doing with our time." He said walking around her, his shoulder brushed against her's and Rachel felt warmness attack her insides, she frowned deeply before continuing with her walk along campus trying hard not to pay attention to what just occurred between the two of them.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Harry Potter**

**A/N: Sorry for this chapter being a little shorter then other's, my inspiration for this chapter wasn't really there and I'm sorry for that, I was trying to update this soon. **

**If you have any idea's or thoughts on the story then please Review :) Even if it's just to say whether you liked it or not **


	6. The Raven

**So...**

**Take the life that you have, and give it your best.  
Think positive; be happy, let God do the rest.  
Take the challenges that life has laid at your feet.**

**~The Poet of Ignorance (Author Unknown)~**

* * *

There was an uncomfortable silence that fell over the New Directions as Mr Shue walked in, his eyes focused intensely on the empty chair beside a rather fidgety Finn who hadn't seemed to settle down since he walked in, Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat before folding his hands neatly over his lap, although he didn't particularly like Rachel and he found that her absence was a welcome change to his ear drums which always felt strained and over used by hearing the bubbly young starlet talk about how utterly talented she was –as though she had never fully understood the concept of humility- he had to admit that he felt almost naked in the room without her –somewhat smothering- personality around.

"As you all have probably noticed...we have an absence among us..." Mr Shuster began as he cast his eyes towards each glee clubber his gaze almost accusing, "Rachel...has...she's..." the words seemed lost to him and Kurt could tell because of the small bead of swear that fell from his forehead, that and the fact that he hadn't stopped stuttering since he began speaking.

"Just spit out Mr Shue, we all know that Rachel's been MIA for the past few days, just tell us where little Miss Sunshine is so we can get on with our lives." An impatient Santana called out from her seat in the back row, Kurt turned to face her shooting the cheerio a small glare, although he knew she was right but that still didn't mean she should have said what she said, for all they knew Rachel could have been laying dead in a ditch by the side of the road, the thought alone sent shivers down his back.

"Santana..." Mr Shue began his tone warning her not to cross this line, but Santana being prone to a 'self diagnosed aspersers' merely brushed him off.

"I mean c'mon, I'm sure Rachel's somewhere near here just soaking up the fact that she has people worried about her, I mean the little shit tit is always looking for attention." She shrugged glancing around the room for those inevitable small nods of agreement.

Kurt remained still trying to weigh down the possibility of what she said being true he looked towards Puck who's nose was scrunched up in thought, his hazel eyes boring holes into the floor before shaking his head, "Berry wouldn't do that guys, I mean as annoying as she is she freaking loves this glee club and puts more effort into it than even you do Mr Shue, she wouldn't just leave us like that." He nodded as he stood up to face them all, "I mean think about it, she wouldn't just jump ship unless she had to, and even if she did this isn't her style, she would have done one of her little...pouty things and sung a overused song to express herself and crap and then given us a really long speech about it all."

Mr Shue sighed shaking his head, "Puck sit down...Rachel's...been pulled out of school by her dad's, apparently the bully around her just got too much for her, but all we can do now is try and figure out some way to get her back, or hope for the best...I'm sure wherever she is...she's in a better place."

Kurt looked over couldn't help but frown at that sentence, but before he could interrupt the blondest girl in the school stood up, a big smile of her face "Mr Shue if I may," Brittany said getting up, "Rachel Berry isn't dead, we all know that the spotlight hogging girl wouldn't be that easy to get rid of...and sure she's been bullied but doesn't she always say that that's good for her 'autobiography'? So clearly that can only mean one thing...she's been kidnapped, and it's up to us to try and save her." Kurt nodded although it had to be one of the least creative conclusions he had ever heard, it made sense...kind of.

**~~~~ Rachel's P.O.V~~~**

My bed felt like a well deserved gift, this was one of those days where all I wanted to do was simply lay down, close my eyes and pretend that I wasn't leading my twisted and unfortunate life, that I was someone else, someone who people liked and aspired to be like, so I hope that is a good enough reason to explain my reaction to my rude awakening.

I groaned rolling onto my side, I shut my eyes tightly trying my best to ignore the hand shaking my shoulder almost violently, "Rachel, wake up!" a familiar voice hissed, I made a face as I yawned, and tiredly stretched my hand up into the air as though I would be able to grab hold of something in order to pull myself up, my eyes felt far too tired and heavy and I struggled immensely to even keep them open long enough to survey the grinning face that was staring at me.

I sighed and resisted the urge to press my face into my soft and warm pillow case, "What?.." I groaned blinking repeatedly, but it seemed as though nothing would shake the firm hold of the sand man, "What could you possibly want at...what time is it Chris?.." I asked not quite used to the lack of modern technology around the school grounds, one would think that they would be able to at least get a hold on some kind of electricity, but sadly there wasn't much of those kinds of things in the school.

With his almost irritatingly upbeat grin still plastered on his face, Chris glanced around the room his eyes momentarily resting upon the distorted bundle of limbs and duvet that was Luna, he shook his head as though dismissing a thought before turning back to face me, "Just hurry up Rachel, we don't have time for questions." He smirked before turning to face my trunk, he raised an eyebrow pulling out my reindeer sweater, "Clearly you seem to have...a rather...interesting taste in clothing," he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes as I regained whatever energy I had from my sleep, and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, with a muted thud Chris tossed my uniform onto my bed. I raised an eyebrow at him, "This might come as a surprise to you Chris, but I'd prefer not to have you leering at me while I try to get dressed." I said loud enough for him to hear but quiet enough not to wake Luna who let out what I could only describe as the noise pixie's must make if they snored.

He smirked at me, "It's not like it's nothing I haven't seen before." He said shaking his head before turning his back to me.

* * *

Chris had taken hold of my hand as we walked quickly through the halls, his eyes staring straight ahead, and the untied laces of his back sneakers trailing through the dust covered ground, "Where are we going?" I asked trying my best to keep up with his long strides, years of Ballet training was the only thing keeping me from making audible thuds with each long step I took, but Chris merely shook his head at me.

"It's a surprise Berry, now hurry or we'll miss it." He said a sheepish grin plastered onto his face, I couldn't help but smile back at him as we swept through the halls, his grip on my hand had tightened as we sprinted through the doors leading to the courtyard, his laugh was almost melodic if it wasn't for the slight hint of forcefulness I sensed.

The tips of my shoes were now stained brown as dead blades of grass clung to them like a coin clings to a magnet, Chris stared straight ahead before pulling me with him towards something that oddly resembled a Football field, it shaped like an octagon long pillars covered in order to represent each house, my eyes instinctively strayed towards the Ravenclaw one, it was navy blue with the image of a raven as it began to take flight all the way up until I was almost certain it was soaring, I smiled involuntarily.

My gaze drifted towards the high circular hoops on either end of the field, "How are you supposed to score from all the way up there?" I questioned Chris as he led my through the bleachers, he chuckled shaking his head.

"You fly." He said as he took his seat on one of the many empty spots, my brow furrowed as I sat beside him before realisation hit, and I could feel my cheeks getting sore from all the grinning I was now doing.

"Fly...as in on a broom?"

"Or a vacuum." Chris smirked at me, "But if I had known you would have been more interested in cleaning utensils I probably wouldn't have risked a week's detention with Slimy Snape," he laughed resting his elbows on the seat behind us, as he ran a hand through his tasselled hair, and as he licked his lips I blinked as the light caught his tongue piercing.

"Careful, you might scratch up your teeth." I said smiling at my hands which rested neatly folded on my lap, from the corner of my eye I watched Chris throw his head back and let out a loud laugh.

"You're a joker." He said his onyx eyes scanning the field before lighting up, "Now be quiet it's about to happen." He smiled mischievously, and pressed a finger to my lips, I felt a small shiver run down my spine and before I could reply, and turned his gaze back to the field.

One cue a large faded badger burrowed out of the ground, it's long nose twitched up into the air, and it's eyes a bright yellow colour looked around before carefully stepping out onto the grass, I narrowed my eyes and blinked watching as the paw prints it had left in to dirt slowly disappeared with every step it took.

I heard a hissing sound and watched as a dark emerald snake slithered towards it, it's scales lightly traced over with a light silver colour and it's black eyes void of any emotion, as it slithered menacingly, I felt a familiar chill watching it's almost silent movements near the unsuspecting badger, it's sinister tongue slithered out of its mouth as it cunningly raised its head up from the ground.

I nearly leapt out of my seat as the image of a lion clouded my vision –it was a shock as I had been so focused on the snake- it seemed he was just the right distance from us to let out his perfect roar, I smiled slightly, it was one of the most beautiful sounds in the world, and the experience was only heightened when he shook his magnificent mane, and there was a moment of silence that fell over even the hissing snake as the lion leaped from its tower and landed with a muted thud on the ground, baring it's teeth at the snake which hissed loudly in reply, swishing its tail pointedly in a predatorily manner.

But my attention was drawn away from them as I watched with awe filled eyes as I watched the ink coloured Raven as it swooped down from the sky, it's movements much more precise than the snakes, and it's eyes more knowing than even the magnificent lions, it's movements more careful than the badgers and it's sound far more melodic than any other sound I had heard before, but as I watched the raven soar down towards them, I felt a slight twang of jealousy, wishing I was able to see as it saw, it's wings spread wide and I was able to watch the light streaks of colour underneath it move with the large jets of wind they carried beneath them, there was blue and green and a whole spectrum of colours, and even though it appeared the smallest out of all four animals, I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped me watching as the other stood unknowingly before the Raven, a silent hunter, but worrying none the less.

Chris tapped my shoulder shocking me out of the image, I scowled at him, "What was that for?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest as I let myself glance back to the now barren field.

He grinned sheepishly, "Well it's time to get you back to your dorm silly, before anyone realises you're gone, besides I showed you what I wanted to show you." He said as he stood up, he grasped my hand leading me back towards the tower.

"Thank you for showing me that Chris...the raven was by far the most beautiful animal there." I said even I could sense the hint of pride in my voice, but Chris however simply shook his head.

"It's different for every house, if you asked a Gryffindor they'd probably say that the lion was the most interesting one there, if you asked a Slytherin and they actually answered you they'd probably say it was the snake, and if bothered asking a Hufflepuff they'd say the badger, whatever house you're in determines what you see." He smiled knowingly, his eyes vaguely reminding me of the Raven's as it swooped down from the sky.

I nodded my head.

* * *

I sat down in my seat running a hand through my hair, Luna had been kind enough to lend me a pair of her earrings –not that I would wear them in public, the whole point of this school was not to be labelled as a freak- which I had kept in the inside pocket of my robe, I looked at Draco as he looked at me, his lip curled upwards slightly in what looked like a sneer, I frowned deeply turning my attention back to the drawing in front of me, it was hard to capture a good side of Draco if all he kept giving me was an image of him sneering at me.

The boy in question let out a sarcastic cough, "Are you almost done...Berry." he spat, even the way he said my last name caused some sort of reaction in me, but it wasn't like with that cheerleader, it was more like...like...something I cannot possibly describe.

"I might be done quicker if you'd actually try smiling." I shot back, it didn't escape my attention when he gave me a small smirk of...what almost seemed like...approval? Before it disappeared behind his cold expression again and he scoffed shaking his head.

"It's hard to smile when I'm constantly being reminded of how obviously superior to you I am." He remarked, giving me a quick glance over as he shook his head, "So just hurry up and draw the blooming picture ok, some of us have places to be, people to talk to, and others to mock." He said as he leaned back in his seat.

I rolled my eyes trying my best to capture the light in his pale eyes, which upon closer examination I now knew to be silver, with light hints of cool blue towards the pupil, I liked the blue, but it was like trying to capture the softness of a truffle, you had to get past all the hard outer shell to get to the softness inside, and I could tell that unlike me Draco was not the type of person who would bare their heart to anyone who wished to see it.

My pencil moved smoothly as I drew the perfect summitry of his square jaw, and struggled to capture the way the sun caught in his platinum blonde hair throwing off different subtler shades of white and grey, although I found Draco to be one of the most obnoxious people I have ever had the misfortune of meeting, I couldn't help but notice the grandeur in his presence, I drew the straight eyebrows that were a perfect distance above his eyebrows, drew his strong chin and the way his hair looked almost as if it had taken days to get as naturally messy as it looked, as though he had stumbled out of bed looking like he did.

I swallowed before looking back at him, his gaze was focused on the drawing and he frowned slightly as if the words were caught in his throat, "Not bad..." he mumbled before looking back at me with his cold steely eyes "For a..." he didn't need to continue we both knew what he was going to say, and suddenly any beauty or nobility I saw in Draco Malfoy had disappeared and the intense feeling of something burning behind my eyes returned, and Draco must have seen it too because the coolness of his eyes had disappeared as they widened.

"I'm not a mudblood." I spat coolly, the words I had never heard of before fell from my lips before I could stop them, my hand gripped my wand tightly as I raised it towards him, "Flippendo." I spat watching as Draco was knocked out of his seat before landing in a messy pile on the ground, before he could register what had I happened I began running, I ran faster than I knew I could, longer than I had before, and despite the fact that I didn't know these hall ways very well at all I kept running, until my legs burned for me to stop.

For the first time since coming to this school I was scared of my magic, I felt less like the beautiful Raven that soared through the sky knowingly and more like the uncertain Badger that took slow steps across even a familiar territory, I felt as though I was not in what felt like the best thing that had ever happened to me, but trapped in a disastrous nightmare, and whilst I knew what I had done to Draco was nothing more than a little school girl magic, I knew what I had wanted then, I had wanted to hurt him, like I had wanted to hurt the cheerleader, I had said something I had never heard before, and I had moved with instinct, with that in mind, I no longer felt as though I was really knew who I was, or what I was capable of.

The image of the snake as it raised itself up from the ground, its uncaring eyes looking at the badger came to mind, and that made me even more worried than I already was.

But before I could even begin to contemplate my thoughts further I came face back with another student knocking us both to the ground, I rubbed my head before looking up at the face, an apology at the tip of my tongue before the words were knocked out of me, I stared at her.

She was the girl Chris had seen before, her hair was more predominantly brown now, and there was no sight of the blonde boy who she had been making out with before in sight, she frowned deeply at me, pulling the lollipop from her lips and raised an eyebrow, "And _what _are you?" she asked her blue eyes looking at me expectantly.

I coughed pulling myself up, she was a good head or so taller than me, which made her more intimidating than before, "I-I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry." I said patting off the dust from myself, "And you are?.." I asked forcing a small smile.

She rolled her eyes, "Pissed off. Here I was simply standing here minding my own business when a blubbering idiot slams into me knocking me onto the ground and hasn't even got the decency to apologise for it." She said crossing her arms over her chest, I blinked, if I had thought Draco was rude this girl was a whole new level, I narrowed my eyes at the image of a lion on her badge and shook my head confusedly, I had expected to see a snake.

"Sorry." I muttered in a clipped tone, "Rough day." I said shaking my head; from down the corridor I could see Chris making his way towards us.

"Aren't all days in this shit hole just as bad as the other?" she asked, pulling out a cigarette and sitting down on the ground, she crossed her legs lightening it up, "Want one?" she asked looking back at me, I shook my head.

"You might want to be careful; the teachers could pop up any minute now." I said anxiously, I was trying my best to remain calm around her not wanting to seem like a bigger loser than I already did but that was hard, she merely shrugged her shoulders.

"They don't come here, this is the 'Back Building', teachers barely ever step foot around here, you could say it's like a 'Delinquents' paradise." She smirked as Chris came to a stop in front of her, he smiled sheepishly, in a way that I had never seen him smile at anyone else before.

"You're not scaring the new girl now are you, Effy?" He asked kneeling down in front of her, taking another cigarette from her pocket, I watched as Effy smirked knowingly at him.

"Not at all, in fact Rachel and I were just having an innocent conversation, but if you don't trust me alone with her then feel free to leave Reed, nobody's holding you back." She said looking at him as if they were having a silent conversation with their eyes; Chris glanced towards me then to her, as he placed a hand over Effy's before standing up straight.

"C'mon Rachel, we don't want you to get mixed into her bad influence." He said crushing his unlit cigarette under his foot, I glanced between them, before nodding and following Chris out of the hall way, "Say hi to Riley for me won't you _Ef_." He called over his shoulder

"What was that about?" I asked him once we were out of ear shot.

"Nothing."

"Who's Riley?" I tried again, this time Chris gritted his teeth slightly, and I imaged the tongue piecing becoming crushed as it snapped in half.

"Nobody."

"Well what's going on between the two of you then?"

Chris turned to me with cold eyes, "Just forget about it alright? Effy's...she's bad news, ok? Just don't worry about any of this stuff."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, lack of inspiration for the story, anyway expect regular updates from now on :) and I hope you enjoyed it. It's slightly longer than over chapters because I figured you've waited long enough.**

**Anyway same old same old, Please review, it means a lot when you do, and if you have any questions or ideas feel free to mention them!**


	7. Lovely

**Take pride and be thankful, for each one you meet.  
To yourself give forgiveness, if you stumble and fall.  
Take each day that is dealt you, and give it your all. **

**~The Poet of Ignorance(Author Unknown)~**

* * *

Luna stared passively at herself through her mirror, watching sadly as her skin clutched tightly against her ribs, and as with each movement she took her bones and joints would pop out unevenly, she did everything she possibly could in order to make herself look '_lovely_' she had gone three days without eating in order to look her absolute best and yet it still wasn't enough.

In her mind she could see nothing but the unattractive swells of flab and skin that showed on her body, and it felt as though she had swallowed sand paper, it was a wonder that nobody liked her, that people teased her, despite the fact that Luna had been brought up to believe all sizes were beautiful, she could not help but wish she was a little more slim, wish she were a little more tall, or more 'developed' as one of her professors would have called it, but it seemed no matter how hard Luna tried she could not bring herself to love the face she saw staring back at her in the mirror.

"I wish I could be lovely too." She breathed looking down at herself, she bit her lip thinking of all the girls who people considered beautiful, Hermoine Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Cho Chang, they were stunning girls, slim girls who probably would even know what the word diet was if it came up to them and said, 'Hi I'm Diet Mc Diet, but my friends call me Di.' well perhaps that was a stretch Cho was in Ravenclaw and Hermoine was of course top of the class.

She sighed before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she forced her brightest smile trying her best to make it reach her eyes, but all she could see staring back at her was what looked like a somewhat derranged girl who was enjoying flashing everyone her gums. She promptly closed her mouth after than at wriggled her toes, she had painted them purple, it was a nice colour it calmed her down, kept her from going mad.

"One day I'll be lovely, and beautiful, sometimes being a person is just too complicated." She breathed before reaching forward and grasping a pair of cherry earings from her night stand, she didn't bother running a comb through her hair today it only made the tangled head of hair get worse.

With a deep sigh Luna attentively pulled on her school uniform, even her tights gathered around her knees because even they were too baggy for her frail looking form, Luna took a deep breath before running a hand through her hair, she did like her hair it was the only thing about herself she found tolerable although not many people noticed it, they would be too focused on the bright red and slightly uneven looking cherry earrings that hung from her ears, but Luna liked that, she loved hiding behind her vibrant clothes and feigning confidence in herself, because she'd rather have people mock her for her sense of style then her obvious weight problem.

In Luna's mind she would always be one size too big.

She pulled on her practically luminatingly bright yellow shoes and smiled slightly before tapping her heels together, she wanted to be someone people would remember for the right reasons, she didn't want to be '_Loonly Lovegood_' she wanted to be Luna, someone people would smile at when they saw her coming down the halls, someone people could respect, she wanted to be as lovely in everybody else's eyes as they were in her's, she knew people could be cruel and uncaring but she also knew that inside everybody there was something worth loving, at least that's what she liked to believe because the idea that there wasn't scared the blonde to no end.

"Luna?" A voice called from the door way causing Luna to jump in a start, but she forced a small smile before glancing back at the mirror, she gave her best smile before opening the door.

* * *

Rachel sighed looking over at Draco from the other side of the table, she tapped her fingers on the wood they had spent the past 30 or so minutes of their designated time together doing nothing but say nothing to one another and any conversation regarding anything outside of the class assignment would always leave the other flushed with unadulterated loathing, she smiled slightly their situation had reminded her of a scene from her favourite Broadway production, '_Wicked_'.

"Well Berry, you have to be one of the most plain girls I have ever had the misfortune to meet, honestly is there anything you can't do besides sitting there in that stupid seat of yours and drool at me?" Draco asked cocking a brow at her, his eyes scanning over her from his own identical seat.

"For your information Malfoy I'm plenty interesting in fact if you weren't such an arrogant ass then you'd probably have realised that by now." She snapped back her eyes instinctively narrowing at him.

"Oh? Is that so? Well why don't you share something then, if your just a bundle of obvious talent and stardom, clearly nobody could wow a person like Berry, so on with it then, do something." He replied his own silver eyes narrowing back at her.

Rachel scoffed, "I don't have to prove myself the likes of you Malfoy." She mumbled her hands continuing to tap away at the table.

"Ha! See, your all talk there you go running your filthy mudblood mouth but when it comes down to it your just as much of a pathetic loser as I originally thought." He said standing up, his shoulders squaring as he stared distastefully down at her.

"_I felt it the moment I laid eyes on you..._" the words were flowing out of Rachel's mouth before she could even stop herself, but it seemed enough to get Draco's attention as he shook his head.

"What are you on about now Berry?" he said shaking his before making a move to turn away.

"_My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling, my face is flushing..._" She stood up her voice making the words sound more harsh then she would have preferred but it had the desired effect as she watched Draco's jaw clench and unclench in front of her.

"Berry..." He warned.

"_What is this feeling fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes! Loathing unadulterated loathing."_ She smirked as she sung, she took a bold step closer towards him and watched as he loosened his tie seeming uncomfortable with their sudden close proximity the muggleborn hater most likely felt dirty.

"_For your face._" Draco whispered, his words slightly a tuned to the melody Rachel was trying to grasp at and on any other occasion she would have smiled because it meant he might have been more willing to sing.

"_Your voice._"

"_Your clothing._" Draco sung back, his voice suddenly a little louder as he took another step closer towards Rachel who shook her head at him.

"_Let's just say...I loathe it all._" She smirked turning her back to him.

Draco let out what sounded like an animalist growl, "_Every little trait however small, makes my very flesh begin to craw, with simple utter loathing!_"

Rachel gritted her teeth before moving back towards her chair, "_This strange exilhiration in such total destation. It's so pure, so strong..._"

Draco chuckled, "_Though I must admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it will last, and I will be loathing-_" he sung before Rachel suddenly continued on for him, her voice filled with a confidence she had long believed had died out since her experience back at WMH.

"_Loathing you my whole life long._" They stared at one another neither willing to turn away and break eye contact, it was a silent battle for power, she struggled again not to notice the change in his eye colour it had gone from the cold silver it had once been to now becoming a dark grey.

A sudden ringing snapped Rachel out of her hate filled daze and it seemed to have had the same effect on Draco, who without another word roughly picked up his things and left the empty classroom, leaving an emotionally drained Rachel in his wake.

She glared down at the ground, '_How dare he have the nerve to storm out on me? ME!_' she thought bitterly before grabbing her own bag, struggling to keep her flushed face under contol before she stormed out of the classroom and slammed the door loudly behind her, strutting down the halls as she made a bee line for the fresh outside air. "That's how you do a storm out." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

Luna Lovegood stared down at the table listening to the chatter that filled the great hall, she felt as though she were in her own little bubble, and as though nothing could touch her no emotion, no regret she was merely left to her own devices in her own little bubble.

"Are you going to eat that?" Neville asked gesturing towards the apple at Luna's side, with a weak smile she picked it up before tossing around in her hands, "Only you've not touched it since you got here, don't worry Luna I'm sure it's clean."

She couldn't help but smile a little at that, when she was with Neville she didn't feel as large anymore, she felt as though he would be the person to wrap her up in a bouquet of daises if ever she should fall, of course that was Neville and he was lovely.

Lovely like Luna wished so much that she could be.

"It's quite alright Neville; I'm not hungry right now." She said coughing a little, her stomach clenched with need that she knew she had to suppress, once she refused to eat for so long that they had to take her to hospital, she blamed it on a strange imaginary creature she had heard someone say before, only to turn as bright as beetroot once she realised it had been a bad word.

"Really? Are you sure I mean I could always share one of my every flavour beans with you if you'd like?" He smiled looking at her with a concerned look that normally would have made Luna give in but she shook her head again.

"I like things I like but I _love _everything." She whispered looking down at the apple, she hesitated a little on whether or not to just bite it, at least once just so she could taste the sweetness of the fruit.

"I-I...I honestly don't know what you're on about Luna." Neville said his brown eyes looking down at the table with a small frown gracing his otherwise ignorant features.

Luna felt as though she had been slapped in the face but smiled anyway before looking back down at the apple in her hand, she bit the inside of her cheek in order to stay quiet hating the idea that even someone as lovely as Neville, "No need to worry about it Neville, I was just talking nonsense, daddy always tells me that I should stop doing that but I can't help it at all really, the words just come out of my mouth before I can even stop them half the time, and the other half of the time they come out in a peculiar pile of...well...shit." she felt her face darken at the words, her palms began to sweat and she bit her lip worried, she didn't want Neville to think of her as a bad person but he simply laughed.

"I don't think I've ever really heard you swear before Luna...but I like it."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter's so short! I just felt as though I needed to update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Harry Potter**


End file.
